


A little love

by DragonLover143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover143/pseuds/DragonLover143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece in celebration of international fanworks day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little love

Harry looked at Draco with love in his eyes. It had been 10 years since the war ended and 8 years since they found each other again and fell in love. He would not change a second of it. 

"How was your day Dray?" He asked

"Fine as usual. Why you keep asking when the answer never changes I do not know." He drawled.

That wit is what he loves most. He leaned in and stole a kiss.

"I know, but I will never stop asking." And he never would until the day he died.


End file.
